


Red Wine

by Katesmagicshop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga in Love, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Long, Long Shot, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Multi, OT7, Romance, Side Story, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katesmagicshop/pseuds/Katesmagicshop
Summary: Katie loves writing. When her shortstory wins a competition, she gets to write the biography of the biggest boyband in the world right now; BTS.She soon finds herself falling for one of them faster and deeper than she thought was possible.Meanwhile there's her best friend Tara, a marvelous dancer and the biggest flirt.Both of them have a past, neither of them wants it to catch up with them.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Others but I don't wanna spoil anything
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer, slow fanfiction. I always choose my words carefully because I love writing and I want it to be good.  
> I really really like feedback, both good and bad if it's given in a respectful way because that helps me grow ;) and I love it when people share with me how wrapped up in the story they are that tells me if I'm doing a good job (or not).  
> for now....enjoy.

When I looked at each of their faces I saw their curiosity. They were searching me, searching for signs of what kind of person I was. I did the same. They stood up one by one and introduced themselves to me. Seokjin and Namjoon looked like decent guys, they even made a little smalltalk. Hoseok seemed, enthusiastic was the best word to describe it. He immediately pulled me in for a hug instead of shaking my hand.

Yoongi and Jimin looked like sweet but shy guys. They shook my hand, said their names and hurried back to their places. I guess it would take some time for them to get to know and trust me. I mean I think I would react the same if it was me in their place. There were only two of them that remained seated. But maybe I should give you some background so you can understand what exactly is happening.

So I'm Catherine, Katie for short. I'm born and raised in a small town somewhere in the north of Belgium. If you don't know it, you probably have never heard of it. It was the kind of village where everyone knew everyone and the one night stand between a daughter of the butcher and the son of the mayor was the biggest news in months. I was the kind of girl you wouldn't notice often. I liked to stay in the background. I had friends for sure but there wouldn't be any town gossip about me anytime soon. For the public I grew up in a normal family but behind closed doors things happened the town knew nothing about.

The relationship with my parents wasn't all that great. Luckily I lived alone now, well with my boyfriend. His name is Dean. He wasn't exactly my fairytale prince but he liked me, so that's something I guess. We had been together for two years now. We had gone through really bad weather but there were also good times. I didn't know if I was really in love with him but I thought I was, I wanted to believe I was.

And then there was Tara, my best friend since I was about ten years old. She was nine at the time but she skipped a grade because she was a smart kid. I don't exactly remember how our friendship started. I just remember it being there and that was that. She's always there for me no matter what. I was so grateful to have her in my life. She's the one who pushed me to enter this writing competition which brought me here. The international essay writing competition.

You had to send in a short story based on information they had sent you, a mini biography so to say. The winner got to go on tour with the biggest K-pop group of the moment to write their biography. I didn’t know much about them, BTS I mean, only from what I had researched but they seemed kind though. Okay so that’s enough information for now, let me get back to my story.

Where was I? Oh yes: I believe one of the guys that remained seated was the youngest one, Jungkook, he looked like he was shy or he couldn’t be bothered. He took one look at me, said his name and continued playing the game on his phone. There was one boy who didn’t even look up. I could only mark his black curls coming out from behind a thick novel. I couldn’t see the title but it had to be a compelling story because he only looked up after the man who had guided me here called his name about five times.

“Taehyung would you be as kind to greet our guest please?” He lifted his voice and tapped Taehyung on his shoulder. Finally he lifted his eyes and looked at me. He was handsome, you could give him that. “Oh, hi sorry, this novel is rather compelling.” He explained. He smiled, what a gorgeous smile that was. “I’m Taehyung.” He said. “Catherine.” I told him in return. “Nice to meet you Catherine.” I gave him a polite nod and he went back to his novel. I had to say I applaud him for getting into the story so deep. I knew how it could be to get sucked into a novel and forget everything around you. That was probably what he was trying to achieve so I should let him be.

“Shall I take you to your room, miss?” The older man, I had already forgotten his name, said. I nodded. “Of course.” I turned around and followed him. I could feel eyes staring at me but I didn’t let them know I knew.

The man brought me to a large room with a small balcony, honestly you could fit an entire family in here. The bed was king-sized and curtains draped around it. It could've come straight out of a middle aged TV-show or something. The rest of the room was even more impressive. There was a desk in front of a large window with an incredible view of the city and a sofa on the opposite site. The fabric on the sofa looked so soft I wanted to dive in immediately but I restrained myself from doing that in front of somebody. “And over here is your bathroom.” The man told me. He held open a door opposite to the large bed. The bathroom was even more impressive than the room itself. There was an enormous walk-in shower and a bathtub. Well it was more a hot tub judging by the size of it. “We’re staying here for another week but you should be packed by next friday, then we leave for Barcelona.” I nodded.

I loved Barcelona, it would be amazing to go there again. I hoped that next to my work I would be able to see some sights again. It had been such a long time since I had seen the Sagrada Familia or even parc Guell. The man, whose name I still couldn’t remember, had left and I started to set up my workspace. I took out my laptop and charger and placed it outside on the table instead of the desk. It was such beautiful weather, it would be a shame to stay inside. I also took out my notebook and favourite coffee mug and placed them on the table. After I got some coffee and biscuits I sat down and stared at the view. Rome stretched out in front of me. It was such a beautiful city. You could feel like living in a story here. The buildings were probably centuries old and the squares dated back to the middle ages. I could see the markets that were held there long ago. Now the squares were filled with people, mostly tourists.

“Enjoying the view?” A deep voice said behind me. My coffee almost spilled all over me but I was just in time to set it on the table. “You scared me.” I sputtered. “I’m sorry that was not my intention.” He sat down beside me, his novel still in his hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t greet you properly just now.” He pointed to the direction of the other room. “It’s just that when I get caught up in a novel I tend-”

“To forget the world.” I put in. “I know the feeling.” He smiled and stared into the city. “It is a beautiful view, isn’t it?” I looked at Rome again. “Yes it is.” He turned his head back to me. “Sorry about my friends. They are just a little bit reserved but they’ll warm up to you once they get to know you.” I chuckled. “What about you?”

“I took a head start.” He winked. “You’re writing a book about our lives, it’s better to be friends with you is it not?” He grinned and I let out a soft laugh. “I suppose it is.” “Great, I needed a friend anyway.” He put down his book on the table.

“Well besides those pigs.” He joked. I laughed along with him. “Maybe we should get us some drinks.” He proposed. “Do you drink wine?”

“Yes, I love wine, especially red.” “You read my mind.” Taehyung stood up and left. He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. “Well this is one thing I can scrap off my bucket list.” I said while he opened the bottle and poured the wine. “Meeting us?” He teased. “No, it’s rather silly.”

“Come on I don’t bite.” He sat down and took a sip of his wine. “To drink wine on a balcony in Italy. I know it’s silly.” I took a big sip from my glass. The wooden aromas of the wine filled my mouth. “It’s not silly. What other things are on that list?” He wondered. I saw the chimmer in his eyes and the soft smile on his lips, he really wanted to know. He wasn’t mocking me. And for some reason I felt like I could tell him anything. “Fine, just a few though.” I took another sip from my wine before speaking. “I want to see the northern lights.” He nodded. “See that’s not silly at all, I would also love to see the northern lights one day.” The corners of his lips rose. I continued: “To see Niagara falls.” I paused for a minute.

“To dance with someone on the pont d’alexandre in Paris.” Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me. There was something in his stare I couldn’t quite make out. Admiration maybe? “To follow route 66 along America, to sing in the rain in London.” I finished. There were another hundred things on my list but he didn’t need to know every one of them, we just met.

“In other words, you want to see the world.” He pointed out. “I do.”

“Well then you chose the right job.” He smirked. I chuckled. “I guess I did.” We looked at the view again and drank the rest of our glasses. “So what about you?” I asked him. “Why do you do what you do?” He took a minute to think about his answer. “I just love it. I love singing, I love dancing and I love to make other people happy by doing it.” He sighted. “Isn’t that why all artists do it? To bring a little happiness into the world?” I lifted my shoulders. “I don’t know but that was a great answer.” He laughed and that showed his full smile.

It was a weird smile in the shape of a rectangle. A sort of boxy-ish smile. I kind of adored it though. It made his face light up like he was the happiest man to be alive. “Okay so I have a question for you before I decide I can be friends with you.” Taehyung winked.

“How do you feel about dogs?” I chuckled. “I love dogs.” I replied. “I used to have one.” I could see the hint of a smile on his face telling me I had chosen the right answer. “What kind?” He asked. “A golden retriever, Olly. I still miss him sometimes.” I sighted. “I just miss having a loyal best friend around.” I continued. “Then why not get one?”

“Because my boyfriend doesn’t really like dogs that much.” He almost choked on his wine. “I’m sorry?” He said next. “What kind of monster are you dating?” I laughed. “The things one does for love.” He shook his head but didn’t say anything else. I was kind of relieved about that, I wasn’t really ready to discuss the details of my love life with someone who was a stranger to me four hours ago.

We ended up just talking for hours about our lives. It felt as if I’d known him for years even though we’d just known each other half a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung convinced me to dine with him and the other guys. I sat down next to him and Hoseok. “So Catherine where are you from?” Namjoon, who was sitting across from me, asked. “Katie.” I croaked. My voice became raspy and deep from all the wine. I really should stop drinking. “Everyone calls me Katie.” I explained. “And I come from a small town in Belgium.” 

“So your native tongue isn’t English?” Jimin raised his eyebrows and looked at me. “I wouldn’t have guessed that, your English is fluent.” I smiled. “No my native tongue is not English, it’s dutch but I’ve loved the English language since I was eight years old.” He nodded. 

Seokjin placed a bowl of food on the table. It looked delicious, it smelled amazing too. 

Half of them attacked the food like they hadn’t eaten in days. 

I waited until they had all filled up their plates before filling mine. Jungkook and Taehyung had already gone through half their plates before I even took my first bite. “Hmm, this is amazing!” I beamed. “Thanks.” Seokjin grinned. I ate my entire plate. Even when I was full I still emptied it. 

When everyone was done I started gathering the dishes and carrying them to the kitchen. “You don’t have to do that Catherine.” Seokjin told me, bringing other dishes into the kitchen. “Katie and yes I do, you already provided this delicious meal.” He laughed and shook his head. “I do have to say it’s refreshing to have a girl at the table.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” I placed the dishes in the sink and let the water run. “You do know the hotelstaff can do that right?” He asked. “I find that doing the work of the staff helps appreciating their work. Besides if you make it fun, washing the dishes isn’t that bad.” I glanced at him while pouring the soap into the sink. He rolled up his sleeves. “Okay, let’s do it.” 

“What’s taking you guys so long?” Jungkook chirped walking in. The others followed behind him. “What are you doing?” Hoseok asked. “Washing dishes.” I replied. Taehyung immediately took a towel and chipped in. I gave him a slight smile. 

Namjoon and Jimin picked up a towel as well. The others just stood against the wall or sat down on the kitchen island. There was no need to have seven people drying the dishes so they just put away the clean ones whenever they were ready. “And why exactly are we doing this?” Jungkook asked. “Because we made those dishes dirty.” I stressed. “You have to make it fun. maybe we could play a game, sing something-”

“Hold on, you sing?” He interrupted me. “I used to, not anymore though, I meant you guys.”

A wine glass suddenly slipped out of my hand and fell onto the edge of the sink. I tried to stop it from breaking but instead grabbed it while it was already broken. 

Glass sunk into my skin and blood soaked out. I cried out. 

Seokjin took my arm without even thinking about and carefully pulled out the pieces of glass. It stung but it wasn’t so bad. “Are you okay?” Namjoon asked. “I’m fine.” Seokjin pulled out all the glass and placed a towel around my hand. “This needs to be cleaned.” I nodded and thought about telling him I could do it myself but something in his determined look told me he was not going to let me do that so I said nothing. “Hey Hobi can you hand me the first aid kit?” Hoseok looked behind him and took down the white box hanging on the wall. Seokjin took it and searched it for supplies. “I thought your name was Hoseok?” I questioned. “Please nobody has called me that in years.” Seokjin put something on my hand which stung badly. I hissed. “But it’s a great name.” I argued. “So is Catherine and if you keep calling me Hoseok I’m going to keep calling you that.” I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help smiling. 

Seokjin rubbed the alcohol on my hand and I cringed. I felt a small piece of glass sliding further into my skin. “Sweet mother of God.” I cursed. “Seokjin I think there is still a piece of glass in there.” He looked up at me, his dark eyes staring at me with concern. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to pull it out with tweezers.” I nodded and pressed my lips together. He tried to find it on the surface but he couldn't. 

“Katie I think we should call a doctor.” I shook my head. I didn’t like going to the doctor. They were always so socially incompetent it gave me shivers. “No, just dig for it.” 

“That’s going to hurt, a lot.” He informed. “Just do it.” I asserted. Next to me Taehyung grabbed my hand. “You can squeeze if you need to.” He whispered. I was stubborn and told myself I wouldn’t have to but when Seokjin dug into my hand with those tweezers I think I nearly crushed Taehyung's hand. I let my head fall back and pressed my lips together up to the point they probably turned white. “Almost got it.” I started humming to distract myself. 

Finally I felt something being pulled out of my skin. “Done.” He declared. I let out a sight and let go of Taehyung's hand. “Sorry.” I said to him when I saw his hand had also turned white. He shook his hand to let the blood return. “It’s nothing.” 

Seokjin continued to take care of my hand. “Thank you.” I said when he was done. 

“Washing the dishes is fun huh?” Yoongi teased. “You can take her place.” Namjoon said amused, throwing the dishcloth at him. Yoongi rolled his eyes but started washing dishes anyway. 

“Hey what were you humming just now?” Jimin asked me. “Oh eumh, a dutch song, you won’t know it.” 

“I would love to hear it, it sounded beautiful.” 

“Sure, some other time.” He nodded. “Why don’t you sing anymore?” Jungkook asked me. “It’s complicated.” I shrugged not wanting to continue this conversation. He backed off and set away some more dishes.

When we were done Jimin proposed to play some drinking games. Everyone agreed and they even got me to agree too. “Fine but I’m drinking water.” 

“Bo-oring.” Yoongi sang. I rolled my eyes at him. 

We all ended up in Namjoon and Seokjin's room because apparently that's their go to place to hang out. Mentally I made notes that I should remember to put all of this on my computer. I couldn’t exactly take real notes that would be strange and they wouldn’t open up to me like they do now.

Their room looked a lot like mine, only it was bigger and there were two beds. Everyone started throwing pillows on the floor and arranging them into a circle. It seemed they had all done this before. Yoongi and Seokjin made room for me to sit between them and Taehyung handed me a glass of red wine. “Taehyung I-” I swallowed in the rest of my words because he gave me a ‘don’t argue with me’ look. 

Fine if I really hit my limit I would just tell them, I thought. “Let’s play truth or truth.” Hoseok- I mean Hobi suggested. I frowned. “Isn’t that just asking questions?” He looked at me like I said something really stupid. “It is totally different Katie, see I’ll begin.” He thought for a couple of seconds. “Jungkook, are you the one behind that prank?” Jungkook smirked. “What prank?” I asked. “I’ll explain.” Jungkook crowed. “I switched all of the songs on the album to tracks of the lion king.” His eyes twinkled, clearly he felt proud of his joke. 

“You did not!” I marveled. My mouth fell open. “So you had to re-record all your songs?” Jungkook shook his head. “No I just put the real songs on a drive and left it next to the panel with a little note.” The others laughed. “So you’re a disney fan?” I hinted. He nodded making his hair jump up and down. “Of course I am, I mean who isn’t?” I grinned. “Amen.” 

“You’re next Katie. I want to know how you came to enter the competition?” I chuckled. “Through my best friend. She’s your biggest fan. She actually pushed me, I didn’t really know you but she knew I loved writing.” I crossed my legs and asked Taehyung a question next. On his turn he asked Jimin a question who then reserved his question for me again. “You know I get the feeling you guys want to know a lot about me, so why don’t you just ask me all the questions you’re dying to ask?” I offered. Namjoon looked up at me. “What’s your favourite music?” He asked softly. “Honestly I don’t really have a favourite genre, I love really different kinds of music. I really adore Little Mix though. I love their female empowerment message.” He smiled, showing the dimples in his cheeks. “How old are you?” Yoongi asked. “twenty-two.” I answered. “You look older.” He replied. “Thank you?” He grinned. “It’s the clothes.” Hobi said. I looked at my jeans and red blouse. The black cardigan over it was loosely hanging around my waist. “What’s wrong with my outfit?” I argued. “It screams soccer-mom.” 

“Why, we have known each other for a day and you’re already insulting me.” I raised one of my eyebrows at him. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing.” He corrected himself. “It’s great if you are a soccer-mom but not for a twenty-two year old. You’re young and you have a figure you should play it out.” My smile disappeared. I took another sip of my wine. “I’m sorry if I have insulted you in any way.” I shook my head. 

“I used to have a different style.” I started. “But my boyfriend said I dressed too exposed so I changed it.” Hobi nodded. I could see Taehyung rolling his eyes when he thought I wasn’t looking at him. He really did not like Dean and he hadn't even met him. “I still have pictures on my instagram though.” I told them my account name and let them look for a second. “Damn girl you really had style.” Hobi beamed. 

“That’s too exposed?” Taehyung asked. He showed me one of the pictures with Tara. I was wearing a blue jeans skirt that reached from my waist to my knees and a white blouse on top of it, the bottom of it tucked in my skirt, it had a deeper cleavage than the one I have on now but nothing was showing. I had my high heels on and some make up. I shined. “Apparently.” I sighed, longing for the old Katie. I loved dressing up and going out. I loved shopping. When had I lost it all? 

Seeing myself back then made me emotional. 

I excused myself and went to the balcony. 

I called Tara. I needed to talk to someone I knew. She picked up immediately. “Katie!” She cheered. “How is it?” 

“They’re nice.” I told her. “That’s it? They’re nice?!” I chuckled. “T, I’m sorry but I’m not really in that kind of mood.” 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” I could hear the concern in her voice. “I was just thinking about the old days, before Dean.” She sighed and I knew she wanted to say something but she didn’t. “I miss that Katie.” I continued. “I miss that Katie too, but she isn’t dead sweetheart, bring her back.” 

“But Dean-” I stopped. I knew she didn’t like him. “Babe, you shouldn’t have to stop being who you are for a guy. If he can’t accept that, screw him.” I had to wipe away a tear from my eye. “But what if nobody else wants me Tara? What if nobody else wants fucked up Katie?” I could hear cracks in her voice too. “Katie, listen to me. I love you for who you are, flaws, past, everything because you are so strong because of all that. There is someone out there who’s going to love you for who you are, just like me. Someone who will not try and change you.” She stressed the last part and I knew she was referring to Dean. “Look I know you aren’t ready to call it quits with Dean but he isn’t the one Katie.” We were both silent for a minute. “Thanks Tara. I promise I will call you tomorrow with all the details.” 

“You better!” She exclaimed. “Bye Tara.”

“Bye Katie.” 

I took a moment to dry my tears and drank my entire glass. I put on a smile and headed back inside. 

“Are you okay Katie?” Taehyung asked concerned. “I’m fine, thanks.” I gave him the best smile I could at the moment. “I could use some more alcohol though.” I handed him my glass and he poured me another drink, a big one this time. He handed it back to me and winked.

The rest of the evening passed by smoothly. I was able to smile and even laugh again and the guys and I really bonded. By the end of the night I felt really accepted by them. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the biggest hangover. “Oh God.” I groaned, holding my hand to my head. 

I threw on some clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast.

“Good Morning sunshine.” Yoongi Sang sadistically when I ran into him in the hallway. “Ugh, how are you not hungover?” I puzzled. He laughed loudly which made my head hurt even more. 

A few of the others were already down for breakfast as well. Seokjin appeared in front of me with a glass in his right hand. The content was a greenish smoothie. “For your hangover.” He explained. “It’s Seokjin’s secret hangover cure, works like a charm.” Yoongi endorsed. "It's also good for your skin." He said. I chuckled. Of course it is. I took the glass. “Thank you.” He gave me a small nod. 

I emptied the glass at once and placed myself next to Namjoon and Taehyung, who were the only others already ready for breakfast apparently. Jungkook, Jimin and Heos- I mean Hobi were nowhere to be seen. They were probably sleeping off their hangovers. 

“Goodmorning Katie.” Taehyung Chatted. “Morning.” I answered. "Did you sleep well?" He looked up from behind his book. His soft eyes were hidden behind round glasses. I never thought someone could pull off such glasses but he did and he looked genuinely beautiful with them. "Not great, might be all of the alcohol I consumed last night." I stared at him and he let out a laugh. He damn well knew he kept refilling my glass of wine. "You could've said no you know." He raised one of his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes and took a croissant from the basket. Taehyung went back to reading his book. When he turned his head the veins in his neck stood out and his cheekbones hardened. Lord, why was this man so attractive? 

Get your head in the game Katie, I told myself. you have a boyfriend. You're here to work, he's your work. You can't just be thinking these things. 

I ate what was leftover of my croissant and actually felt better. I didn't know if it was the croissant or that weird smoothie Seokjin had given me but I was just glad I didn't feel like throwing up anymore. 

After a few minutes Jimin strolled in casually with sunglasses on and an outfit that looked like he had just picked some random things out of his closet. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only hungover one." I chuckled. He shushed me and sat down. "Taehyung why did you let me drink so much?" He groaned. I smirked. "See Taehyung I'm not the only one." Taehyung put down his book and looked at the both of us. Leaning a little bit forward so that I could smell his perfume. It smelled like a summer day at the beach. Without thinking about it I took it in with a deep whiff. Luckily no one had noticed. 

"You do know the word no don't you?" his expression looked sincere but his eyes gave away that he was enjoying teasing us. 

"Shut up." Jimin scolded. He looked like his head was about to burst. Seokjin handed him a glass of his hangover cure. He took it and drank it all at once. After he finished his face had an expression of disgust but it was gone after a split second. 

Taehyung had picked up his novel again and continued reading. 

Jungkook and Hobi never showed up for breakfast. When I asked the others about it they told me it wasn't strange and said they would show up at practice.

Jungkook was already sitting on the floor in the danceroom. His face looked pale and it looked like the inside of his head was spinning. His chocolate brown hair laid flat around his head. But with all that he still had a smile on his face. "morning." He cheered. "Good Morning Jungkook." I replied. The guys all began stretching and I went to sit on a small chair in front of the wall of mirrors. Hobi walked into the room. He looked, Okay I guess? Tired but he didn’t look as bad as Jungkook.

After they had done their stretch exercises, which often looked very weird to me, they started practicing their dances. I noticed they did them without holding back. They gave it their everything even though this was just a practice. Taehyung and Jimin both had little ponytails on their heads and both lost them halfway through the song. 

I liked them better with their hair loose anyway. "So what do you think?" Namjoon breathed. "It was good." 

"Good? GOOD?" Jimin shouted. "We have to do it again guys, it has to be amazing." He then continued. I heard the others sigh. "I didn't mean it like that. It was really good guys. I'm just not sure whether it was brilliant or not. I thought it was great but I don't know anything about dancing. That's Tara's domain." I quickly adjusted my answer. "Tara?" Jungkook asked. "Her best friend, how drunk were you last night?" Yoongi accused. His blonde hairs were sticking to his forehead from the sweat. I couldn't help but giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Jungkook asked. "You were just as drunk." 

"Probably but I still got out of bed at an acceptable hour and don't look like a ghost." Taehyung and Seokjin bursted into laughter. So did Namjoon and Hobi. "Let's do it again anyway." Jimin ordered. "Relax Jimin it's fine." Namjoon countered him. "Okay we'll do it one more time." He added quickly after he saw Jimin's stare. 

I watched them do the whole thing over again. Jimin wasn't joking. He didn't care this was a practice, he gave it his all. He danced like this would be his last time. It was amazing to see. Tara would love this. 

When the boys went off to record some tracks I decided I should start writing so I went back to my room. 

I installed myself at the table on the balcony and poured myself a glass of water. 

I wondered where I should start and what kind of story to write. Would it be better to begin from their debut? Would it be better to exclude myself or to include myself? Management never gave me rules about this. 

In the end I decided to let it come naturally and just write. The words came out fluently and I kept writing for hours. 

Finally I had written about then pages worth of material. I wanted to look it over and correct my mistakes but I knew it would be of no use because after writing for so long I wouldn't notice my mistakes anyway. 

Instead I rang up Dean. He should be on his afternoon break right now. 

"Dean speaking." He answered after the first few rings. "Hey." I peeped. "Katie, baby, this is a surprise." He sounded happy. "I'm just calling to check up on you." I glanced over the balcony to the view. "I'm fine Katie I just miss you. Can't you just come home already?" I sighed. "Dean this is my dream." 

"And what about my dream Katie? I want you home." His voice sounded steady and harsh. "Can't you just support me in this?" I questioned. "Support you? That's all I've ever done Katie and how do you repay me? You leave the country to go follow some idiots around." 

"they're not idiots Dean." 

"Oh, so you're defending them now?" He shot. "No I'm just saying." 

"I heard you. Katie, listen, I've got to get back to work. Talk to you later." He didn't even wait for a response and just hung up the phone. Great, just great. 

"That didn't sound good." A voice behind me said. I jumped up. Namjoon was standing behind me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Seokjin wanted me to tell you dinner is ready." 

"Oh" I said surprised. "you didn't think we'd let you eat all by yourself did you?" He asked rhetorically. 

I closed my laptop and followed him downstairs. 

"Hey listen." Namjoon stopped me at the foot of the stairs. "I'm sorry if I haven't really talked to you yet. It's just that I don't let people in that easily. It took me months to get used to the boys and I live with them twenty four-seven." I smiled. "There's no need to explain yourself to me." I told him. "But I want to know you." He spoke softly. "You seem very kind. How about tomorrow afternoon say two o'clock we meet in the lobby? We can have some drinks, play some board games, if that's something you like to do." 

"I love board games, count me in." His eyes twinkled. "come on Seokjin hates it when we're late for dinner." I chuckled. That sounded like something he would do. 

Dinner went by fast. Half the boys were laughing over something Jungkook had said the entire time. I noticed yoongi and Hose- I mean Hobi, I really should keep that in my head, were talking amongst themselves through almost all of dinner. 

I helped clean up but I stayed away from the sink this time. My hand was still wrapped in bandages from yesterday. 

Seokjin thanked me for the help and told me to get out because he could handle the rest by himself. 

"So Katie want to play some more drinking games?" Yoongi teased. I felt my stomach twist. I wouldn't drink that much anymore. 

"No thank you I think I'm just going to enjoy the view from my room with a glass of wine and some snacks." He gave me a small nod and I left the hotel to find a store for wine and snacks.  I could just order room service but where was the fun in that? I was dying to explore a bit of Rome, tomorrow after my drinks with Namjoon I would do some more exploring, I told myself.

A few blocks down I found a small shop. An older woman was sitting behind a counter and grated me politely. "Good evening." I responded. I searched the aisles for salted chips and M&M's and finished in the wine rayon. This was where things got hard. I mean you always had this whole aisle dedicated to wine and I never knew what the good wines were. I wanted to know. I would love to visit some vineyards and go wine tasting, it is on my bucket list but I’ve never gotten the chance to do it. 

I stared at the red wines, I figured I should start there. There were still about forty wines left. This was a wine country after all. 

“Go for the bordeaux.” A soft voice breathed in my neck. I squeaked and turned around.

“You scare pretty easily don’t you?” Taehyung croaked. He had on a black loose shirt and some dark jeans. His hands were buried in his pockets. His hair covered most of his forehead and it was even difficult to see his eyes. He looked handsome. “What are you doing here?” I inquired. His lips curled into a smile. “I followed you.” He simply said. I turned around and started looking for a bordeaux, might as well take his advice. “You know that’s kind of creepy right?” 

“Well your plans sounded great to be honest and I want in.” I chuckled and took a nice looking bordeaux from the rack. “good choice.” He remarked. “Who says you’re invited?” 

“You’re going to drink alone?” He asked. I shrugged and looked him in the eyes. “Why? Is that pathetic?” I retorted. Instead of responding he just took the wine and the snacks and headed for the counter. “Hey!” I protested while I went after him. “It’s more fun when you have company.” He paid the woman behind the counter and thanked her. I rolled my eyes. “Fine, you can join me.” I saw his eyes lit up underneath that dark hair of his. 

“How do you know so much about wine anyway?” 

“My grandma loves wine.” He explained. “She always takes me to the most beautiful wineries and we get to taste some of their wines.” His whole face lit up when he talked about his grandmother. “Are you close?” I crossed my arms against the cool evening breeze. “You and your grandmother I mean.” I clarified. “She’s my hero. My parents died in a car crash when I was four years old. She’s raised me and my sister ever since.” 

“I’m sorry.” I replied without even thinking about it. “It’s fine, honestly I never really knew them. I’ve heard stories from my grandma though.” He added. I smiled and walked into the hotel. We were quiet all the way to my room. It wasn’t an awkward silence. At least it didn’t feel that way with him. 

When we had the snacks installed and the wine poured out we sat down and stared at the view of the city. 

“How about you? How is your relationship with your parents?” He asked. I stiffened up and he noticed. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He quickly added. I took a small sip of my wine and took in the light and fruity taste. “I don’t see my parents anymore. I was raised by my grandma as well. She took me in when I was about ten years old. She’s an angel. I loved her more than anything.” He looked at me. 

“Is she-?” He didn’t finish his sentence and he didn’t need to. I nodded and tears filled my eyes. “She passed away a couple of months ago.” I sniffled. “I’m so sorry Katie.” He touched my arms softly. 

After a minute I was able to calm down and push the tears back. “So have you written anything yet?” He questioned, changing the subject, not at all smoothly. I couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s been great actually, I’ve written ten whole pages.” 

“That’s good, right?” I nodded happily. “How did you become a writer anyway?” 

“I’m not really a writer.” 

“You write for a living and you’re going to be published soon.” He pointed out. “If you look at it that way, I guess I am.” I took another sip of my wine. “But to answer your question. I started writing really early. It was my way of escaping reality. I just love creating my own world and being able to get lost in it. At first I had novels that did that for me but it wasn’t enough. I needed something more so I started writing.” I effused. 

I noticed the sun was sinking behind the city so I stood up and leaned on the wall of the balcony to watch it closer. 

Taehyung joined me, his side brushing mine. It felt nice, familiar in a way. “That sounds like you’ve really found your passion.” He whispered. “I guess.” 

Suddenly my phone buzzed. On the screen a message from Dean appeared.  _ “Come home Katie give up on that nonsense. Come back to your real job.” _ I drank my entire glass at once and poured myself another. “Dean?” Taehyung guessed. I nodded. “You know, I’ve known you for two days now and I haven’t even met the guy but honestly Katie he sounds like an asshole.” 

“I know.” I confirmed. “If you know why don’t you just break up with him?” He asked, confused. He turned his head slightly towards me and leaned in a bit closer. “I don’t know, he’s just familiar I guess.” He shook his head. “Don’t you want something more?” He wondered. “What do you mean?” 

“Don’t you want that great once in a lifetime, stops your heart kind of love? That love that makes you feel like you could do anything, be anything you want to? That person who loves you so much and so hard it hurts. That one person you would go to the end of the world for just to be in their presence?” 

I was speechless. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. “I want to believe that, but what if it’s just not in the cards for me?” I answered softly. He laid his hand on mine. I felt a little shock where he touched me. “I don’t believe that for even a second. Everyone can find love, real love.” I closed my eyes for a second. This man who has known me for two days has made me feel more safe and loved than I had ever felt in two years with Dean. 

He was so full of passion and love it made my heart glow. 

“Thank you.” I whispered. He smiled and put some distance between us again, which was probably for the best. “My little sister would simply adore you.” He suddenly said. I giggled. “And why is that?” He drank from his wine. “Because you’re so genuine so real, honestly you’re a breath of fresh air.” He finished. He finally let go of my hand and stared into the city again. I felt a strange energy between us, I didn’t know if he could feel it too but it was something I’ve never felt. 

It was a nice feeling, warm and soft and I wish it could last forever. 

“I should let you get some sleep.” He finally said after finishing his glass of wine. “I should get some sleep too, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” Right the concert. He put his glass down on the table and turned to the doors. Before he disappeared he paused for a second and changed his mind about something. He turned around and came back, leaned in and softly kissed my cheek. “Goodnight Katie, have wonderful dreams.” He slowly turned around and walked away.

By the time the door closed behind him I was smiling ear to ear. I couldn’t tell why and I couldn’t help it. It felt like my heart was smiling. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early because I decided to go to the market. I found one just a few blocks down from here. 

I put on my comfy sneakers, jeans and a yellow blouse that I tucked into my trousers. 

Before leaving the room I grabbed my purse and checked in the mirror. That’s decent enough I guess.

“Where are you going?” Jungkook called from across the hall. “To the farmer’s market at the campo dei Fiori square.” 

“Can I come with you?” I lingered for a bit and debated with myself. I just wanted to have a quiet morning exploring a bit of Rome. What if someone recognized him? 

On the other hand saying no would be considered impolite. I sighed. “Sure, just put on a hat or something please.” He grinned ear to ear and hurried back to his room to find a hat. 

He came back with a dark blue fishing hat and a big smile covering his face. “Are you actually allowed to go in public like this? Without bodyguards?” 

“No, that’s why this is going to be so much fun, come on.” He took my arm and started walking to the exit quickly. I had to jog to keep up with him. “Come on before someone sees.” He chirped. I saw him looking back once in a while but apparently no one was awake at this hour yet.

We got out of the hotel without anyone noticing. 

Outside we bursted into laughter. 

“That was fun, so where to?” I signed for him to follow me. 

“So Katie, why are you going to the farmer’s market?” He started walking backwards so he could look at me. “Because I want to.” He rolled his eyes and showed a smile. “Yeah, like du-uh but why do you want to?” He clarified. “Because.” I began. “We’re in Rome, one of the most beautiful cities in the world and I haven’t seen anything of it yet.” I insisted. He turned around and started walking normal again. “That is indeed true.” I smirked. “Right how can you say you love a city when you haven’t seen it?” I remarked. He stopped and stared ahead for a bit. “Okay fine Frey you made your point.” 

“Frey? I never told you my last name.” He lifted his shoulders and winked. “I did research.” I stared at him in shock. What else did he discover about me? “I’m kidding.” He added quickly. “Jeez, look at your face. Our management told us your name before you arrived.” I let out a deep breath I had been holding in. 

“You have a lot of secrets don’t you?” He wondered. It wasn’t an accusation or anything he really looked rather concerned. I had been holding in a lot of secrets. “I-” I began but he interrupted me by holding up his hand. “It’s okay, we’ll kick down those walls with time.” His lips curled up and he ran off to the first booth filled with fruit. I smiled and watched him walk away happily. 

He was looking at some blueberries when I caught up with him. “You really don’t get much freedom do you?” He shook his head. “I don’t, I miss it sometimes.” He paid for the blueberries and we walked along the other booths. “I mean I was so young when I joined. Sometimes I wonder what I’ve missed.” He smiled briefly. I looked at him, I never thought it took such a toll on him. From what Tara had told me and what I had researched he seemed like the one who was never bothered by any of this. It seemed easy to him, almost natural. 

“Don’t get me wrong Katie, I love those boys, they’re my brothers and I love performing it’s just sometimes-”

“I understand.” I interrupted him. “It’s fine everyone has a hard time sometimes.” He smiled and ate a couple of blueberries, then he offered me some. 

We bought some strawberries and a few apples and admired some street singers. 

They really made the whole experience complete. In the middle of their song they urged me to join them. I declined and told them I don’t sing but Jungkook joined them eagerly. He seemed to love this. He had a big smile on his face the entire time. 

That was until someone recognized him. “Hey, that’s Jungkook from BTS!” They shouted. We immediately looked at one another. “Time to go.” I noted. He nodded and we fled from the market with a couple of fans on our heels. 

We kept running until we reached the hotel. I had to catch my breath and glanced behind me. “Looks like we lost them.” I puffed. “Yes we did.” He opened the door for me. “Katie, thank you for letting me come along. I had so much fun” He surprised me by hugging me. “You’re welcome, I had fun too.” I smiled. He pulled back and something behind him seemed to catch his eye and his face fell. I slowly turned around. 

“Where have you been?” A tall dark haired woman shouted, her accent gave away that she wasn’t Korean, so did her looks. The boys all stood near her. “Katie Frey I presume?” She fumed. “Yes.” 

“I’m Elena, I take it you know who I am?” I nodded. You have a lot of nerve to do something like this.” I looked at her, confused. I didn’t know what she was talking about. Jungkook on the other hand knew immediately. “I asked her if I could come Elena, she did nothing wrong.” Elena crossed her arms. “I’ll be the judge of that Jungkook.” She chided. “Where were you anyway?”

“The farmer’s market a few blocks down.” 

“We brought some fruit.” I added. I showed her my basket filled with the fresh strawberries, blueberries and apples that we had bought. “Good you can use them.” She declared. “Excuse me?” I objected. Her face remained the same. I glanced at her tenger body. It was skinnier than mine that was for sure but the one thing in my life I had never felt insecure about was my body. I mean I wasn’t beautiful or anything but I wasn’t ugly either. But I had curves and apparently that wasn’t good enough for Elena.

“You need to lose weight if you’re going to be associated with us.” My mouth fell open. 

She came closer and walked around me. “Hmm yes.” She noted. “You definitely need to lose at least five kilos.” Tears fought their way to my eyes. I didn’t let them out because I didn’t want anyone to see. “Elena-” Jungkook began, I saw others wanted to protest as well but she silenced them with a wave of her hand. I couldn’t believe this woman was really calling me fat, telling me my body was not good enough. 

“Excuse me.” I told them before I could burst into tears. 

I handed the basket to Jungkook and walked to the stairs. “Enjoy the fruit.” I told them before running up the stairs.

I locked my door and let myself sink to the floor. I was already crying. 

A few times there would be a knock on my door and someone asking me if I was here, if I was okay but I didn’t let them in. I didn’t even answer them. I couldn’t, I was so embarrassed by the scenario that had played out in the lobby, I just wanted to hide and disappear. I didn’t even meet Namjoon for drinks. I couldn’t face anyone. Did they all think of me that way? Did they all think I was too fat to be seen with them? 

It made me doubt myself in so many ways. 

Once I calmed down a bit I called Dean and told him what had happened. He would reassure me. “I know it’s not the best way Katie but she’s not wrong you know. You could lose a few kilos to be honest.” 

“You’re an asshole Dean.” I exploded. I couldn't believe this. My anger took over for me and I finally did what I never could.

“We’re done.” I hung up before he could say anything else and started sobbing again. 

I sat on the floor for hours and hours in self-pity until I decided enough was enough. Get yourself together girl.

I opened the door to find Yoongi and Hobi sitting across the hall waiting for me. 

They signed for me to follow them so I did. “Why were you guys outside of my door?” 

“Because we know like no other how it is to endure Elena’s comments.” Hobi said softly. Yoongi started gathering ingredients. “You need to eat something.” He stated. “You haven’t eaten today have you?” I glanced at my watch, how was it eleven thirty in the evening already?

“Oh my God your concert, I missed it.” I spluttered. “Don’t worry love, there will be more.” 

“So have you eaten yet?” Yoongi demanded. I shook my head. “I’m not hungry.”

“Of course you are.” He countered. “Listen Katie.” Hobi started. “You are a beautiful soul inside and out, Elena had no right to talk to you like that. Taehyung made sure to give her hell for that.” I looked up. “He did?” They both smiled. “Of course he did, he’s very fond of you.” I was sure I was blushing. 

“So how are you doing now sweety?” Hobi asked. Yoongi was throwing ingredients in a deep pan and it looked like he didn’t know what he was doing. “I’m a mess to be honest. Elena’s words hit me hard and to add to that I broke up with my boyfriend and-”

“You broke up with him?” Yoongi blurted. I nodded and took in a deep breath. “I called him and told him what had happened.” Tears fought their way to the front again and slowly ran down my cheeks. “He told me she was right.” Hobi’s eyes went wide. “He did not.” I nodded and Hobi pulled me into a hug. 

"It’s going to be alright.” He whispered while holding me tight. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Dinner is served.” Yoongi said moments later. Hobi let go of me and I looked at the plate Yoongi had put in front of me and took a deep whiff. It actually smelled amazing. “This looks great Yoongi, thank you.” He smiled and urged me to eat. I took a couple of small bites. “That’s not eating Catherine come on please eat.” He begged. So I tried. I ate the entire plate for him. “That’s more like it.” He sat down next to Hobi and took his hand. He pulled it back even faster.

I looked between the both of them and pieces fell into place. “Are you a couple?” 

“I-” Hobi began. His cheeks were flushed. “You can’t write about this Katie.” I quickly reassured them I would never do that without their permission. 

“But why can’t you share this?” I wondered. “Because not everyone is as understanding as you are.” 

“What’s to understand? Love is love right?” 

Yoongi smiled shyly. “It's a shame not everybody thinks like that.” 

“Do the others know?” Hobi nodded. “They’re supportive.” I smiled, I was happy for them, less happy they needed to keep this a secret for the world though. 

I wondered how long they already had to keep this secret? It was lucky they had each other and the others to lean on. I swallowed my questions for now, I wanted them to feel comfortable with me, not to feel interrogated. 

“Just know we’re here Katie. Please don’t lock yourself up, talking usually helps more.” I nodded. 

“So you broke up with Dean?” Hobi asked. “That calls for Ice Cream.” 

“He didn’t dump me, I dumped him.” He raised one of his eyebrows. “Doesn’t matter Katie, in life you should take every opportunity to eat Ice Cream.” 

“What a wisdom.” I chuckled. 

Hobi returned from the freezer with a big box of chocolate Ice Cream. I love chocolate Ice scream. Yoongi handed me a spoon. “Dig in.” So I did. I was so grateful for this moment with them, they did everything to make me feel okay again even though they hadn’t known me for that long. 

I started noticing the love between them immediately. The secret stares, the light touches. The soft words. It was the kind of love I always dreamed about having. I could see they were made for one another. 

Suddenly my spoon was ripped out of my hand and I heard Jungkook yell: “Ice Scream! Yes!” He put the spoon in his own mouth. “Hey.”

“Oh, I’m sorry was this yours?” He tried to sound guilty but he couldn’t hide his smile. He handed me a new spoon and winked at me. “Thanks.”

“So why are we eating Ice Cream?”

“Katie broke up with her boyfriend.” 

“She did?” A new voice beamed happily. Taehyung and Seokjin walked in. “Yes Taehyung she’s single now.” Hobi giggled. I kicked him under the table. 

Taehyung leaned on the table on the other side and took a bit of Ice scream as well. “So you broke up with him?” He said, completely ignoring Hobi’s remark.

“He told me Elena was right instead of reassuring me.” Seokjin rushed his hand through my hair and leaned over me so he could get some Ice Cream as well. “Elena is mean, no one likes her.” 

“But unfortunately she’s really good at what she does.” Taehyung added. “I gave her a piece of mind.” Taehyung told me. “I heard, thank you.”

“I’m also glad you finally saw what an asshole your boyfriend is.” I smiled at his remark. He really hated Dean.

Shoot Tara, I hadn’t told her yet. I took out my phone and shot her a quick text.  She responded almost immediately by ringing me up. I put her on speakerphone. “Hey Tara, you’re on speakerphone.” 

“Katie, a text?!” She shouted. “You finally break up with that dick and all I get is a text!?” 

“Sorry.” I peeped. “You better be, I’m so relieved Katie when I see you again we’re going to celebrate.” I chuckled. 

“So who’s there?” She continued. “Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Seokjin and Jungkook.” I told her. “Actually we’re all here.” Jimin announced walking in with Namjoon on his heels.  “Thought you were going to bed early?” Taehyung asked Jimin. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Namjoon, I’m so sorry I bailed on drinks, I promise I am going to make it up to you.” He shook his head and smiled. “Don’t sweat it Katie we all understand.” 

“I don’t.” Tara interrupted. “What happened?”

“Our PR manager Elena, told her she should lose five kilos.” Jungkook said. “What? Why? What happened with women supporting each other?” 

“I don’t know Tara.” She sighed, she was a really big feminist so these kind of things really made her raging mad. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine T.”

“Don’t lie to me babe.” I sighed and blinked away a few tears. “I’m going to be okay.” 

“If you need me, I’m just a phone call away, okay?” I nodded but quickly realised she couldn’t see that. “I love you Tara.” 

“I love you too, now boys: I love you and I’m your biggest fan but you better take care of my girl or I’m going to hunt each and every one of you down personally.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

She said goodbye and hung up the phone. “She seems like a good friend.” Seokjin said.

“She’s an amazing friend. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve her.” I thought about all the things she had ever done for me, I would never be able to pay them all back. Tara was my ride or die, she was my sister for life. I would go to the ends of the world for that woman. “I’m sure you’re a great friend too.” 

“So how was the concert?” I changed the subject. “It was great.” Jungkook Chirped. “It was okay, I missed a couple of steps though, I need to perfect that.” Jimin added. “We’re human Jimin, we can’t be perfect.” 

“Exactly.” Namjoon agreed. “If I were to be judged on all the mistakes I’ve made in my life I would be sent to hell.” I laughed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” I reassured him. He tried to smile. “I’ll do my best.” 

We continued to talk for an hour or so before everyone decided it was bedtime. When Jimin said goodnight I ran after him. “Hey Jimin.” He turned around surprised. “Here.” I handed him a piece of paper. “That’s Tara’s number. If you ever need to talk to someone about your mistakes she’s your person, I guarantee it.” He smiled and took it. “Thanks Katie I’ll keep it in mind.” 

“Goodnight Jimin.” I went back to the kitchen to say goodnight to the others which turned out to be only Jungkook and Taehyung. “I’m going to go to bed as well.” I informed them. “I’ll walk you.” Taehyung answered. “If that’s okay with you?” 

“Sure.” I waved to Jungkook and he waved back. “Thanks for today, it was fun.” He smiled.

“Are you okay?” Taehyung asked me in the hallway. “Actually, I’m fine.” I glanced at his impeccable face. There wasn’t a single spot to be seen. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something but he changed his mind. “I really am. I’m going to try and push Elena’s comments out of my mind and I actually feel kind of relieved I broke things off with Dean.” Taehyung brushed some hair out of his face and I could see his dark soft eyes. “You know you can always talk to me right?” He touched my arm. “We’re friends aren’t we?” 

“We are, Taehyung.” 

“Good.” He put his hands in his pockets and started walking up the stairs. “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.” 

“Do you think Namjoon is mad at me because I bailed on him? I know he said he wasn’t but-”

“If he was he would have told you. We all understood you wanted to be alone for a while.” 

“I was so embarrassed.” I admitted. We had reached my room and he turned to face me. “But you shouldn’t be Katie, you’re beautiful.” 

He started to walk backwards towards his own room. “Don’t let Elena tell you otherwise.” The heat rose to my cheeks. Here he was casually telling me I’m beautiful, I mean who does that anymore? His lips curled into a smile, into that boxy smile of his I adored so much. 

“Goodnight Katie, have wonderful dreams.” He winked and turned around. I had to take a moment to let myself breathe. Jeez, he really knew how to take my breath away. 

But you’re friends Katie, friends. You just broke up with your boyfriend. You should be sad, not happy, but I couldn’t help it; Taehyung just had his way of bringing a smile to my face. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were quite uneventful. I sensed the boys gave me some space but at the same time kept inviting me to dinner or barging into my room whenever they felt like it. Especially Jungkook, you know that guy really needed a lot of attention. Not that I minded, he kept my mind of Dean and Elena by playing video games with me. He was really good, me on the other hand...well let’s just say I wasn’t born to become a professional gamer. 

Yoongi, Hoseok and I went shopping one afternoon because Hobi insisted I should update my wardrobe to things I liked. 

I protested but it wasn’t any use. They dragged me to all these fancy stores I had never been and never let me pay for anything except for my new purse. I almost fought with them because of that. Yoongi said they were happy to do this for me and Hobi explained this was more for him than for me. 

After that I didn’t argue with either of them anymore. I was however really happy I got to pay for my new purse because that made me feel a little less guilty.

I ended up with a whole new closet and they helped me throw out everything that wouldn’t match with it or that I had bought just for pleasing Dean. Yoongi said there was nothing better than changing your whole look after a break-up. “Not that you’re not pretty.” He quickly defended. “I mean just freshening up your style.”

“Relax, Yoongi. I know what you mean, I might even get a haircut, besides you’re not Elena.” I had replied. I could see his face soften as I had said that. I know he never meant to tell me I should change. 

Namjoon and I got to know each other a little bit better, well a lot actually, turns out he is really easy to talk to, he gives the best advice. We often spend the afternoon in the lobby or the kitchen playing board games and talking. I did make it up to him for bailing on him the other day. I prepared a big lunch and cooked his favourite things. I asked Seokjin what they were of course, and he gladly helped me with preparations. It was great, that was until Taehyung and Jungkook interrupted and joined us without an invitation. All of my food was gone within minutes. Namjoon didn’t mind though and told me he was glad he finally had gotten to know me. 

After that I saw him opening up to me. 

After a few days instead of joining them for dinner I decided I should help Seokjin prepare it. He complained the first few times but I could see he loved the help. And I loved learning more about the Korean way of cooking. I had always adored cooking, I learned it from my grandmother. But those were mostly western dishes. I had always loved asian food but I never knew how to prepare it properly, but Seokjin was so patient teaching me and we had a lot of fun in the kitchen. 

I hadn’t really seen Jimin in a few days though. Seokjin told me Jimin was practicing his dancing. I had sighed at that. I just hoped he took my advice and contacted Tara, she really would be able to help him. 

And then there were my evenings with Taehyung. They were honestly the best parts of my days. It became sort of a ritual that we would meet up on my balcony after dinner, well except the days they had a concert, and drink a bottle of red wine while talking. 

We even kept track of the wines in a notebook, which was his idea. “So now we know which wines we enjoy and which we don’t. That’ll make it a lot easier when you go to a store.” I had laughed at that remark. 

At first it surprised me when he kept coming over but after a day or three I went to the store and made sure there were some snacks on the table every evening. 

I could tell he needed those nights as much as I did. 

We talked about a lot of things and sometimes we even just read and enjoyed each other’s company. He also taught me a lot of things about wine, which brought up a lot of his childhood memories. I loved hearing it all. Out of all the boys he was the one that sought out my company the most and vice versa. 

“If you want I can take you to a vineyard in France when we get to Paris, my grandmother has told me about one not too far from Versailles.” He had suggested an evening. I told him I would love that.

I had to say these boys were really growing on me. My book was writing itself quickly and I really enjoyed their company. My relationship with each of them was really different but I loved that, they all had such beautiful unique souls. 

This evening while I was preparing food with Seokjin I asked him if I could join them for dinner again. “Katie you’ve got to stop asking that, you’re a part of the group now you don’t have to be invited. Besides you have better manners than those pigs combined.” He mocked. “Pigs?” Namjoon questioned. His voice startled me. I turned around. He was casually leaning against the door post, his arms folded in front of his chest. “You’re the exception Namjoon.” Seokjin said while stirring the sauce. 

“Hey guys have you seen-” Jungkook bursted into the room. “Oh Katie, here you are. You weren’t in your room.” His hair was messy as if he had been running. “What’s up?” I glanced up from cutting the paprika’s. “Oh nothing much, I just wanted to hang out.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m helping Seokjin.” He pouted. “How about after dinner?” 

“Sorry pal, those evenings are reserved for me.” Taehyung interrupted. His hair was wet, he must have just come out of the shower. Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Katie is not your possession Taehyung, why don’t you let her decide?” They both looked at me. Namjoon gave me a compassionate look. “I-” 

“You know what Kook? I’ll play some video games with you tonight.” Seokjin said. I noticed he called Jungkook that often. Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Taehyung grinned, happy he won. He leaned over the counter and stole a piece of paprika. “Hey, that’s for dinner.” He smiled and stole another. “Taehyung! Stop doing that.” He chuckled and leaned back, watching me cut. It was annoying and I told him to stop doing it and to find something more interesting but he just laughed and shook his head. 

My phone suddenly started to vibrate. It was a number I didn’t recognize. I answered. “Katie Frey speaking.” 

“Catherine?” I recognized that voice. It immediately brought me back to the darkest days of my life. My breath got stuck in my throat. “Catherine? Are you there? It’s your father.” The phone slipped out of my hand and I felt a weight on my shoulders so heavy I wasn’t able to breathe anymore. I couldn’t move, I was frozen. My breathing became shallow and I knew it was coming but they didn’t. And it was just my luck that my medication was in my room. Packed with the rest of my belongings so we could leave early tomorrow morning.

Taehyung was the first to notice something was wrong. “Katie, are you okay?” I couldn’t respond. All I could think about was that voice, that deep voice I hadn’t heard in years. I tried to run away, I tried to forget, I did everything. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Namjoon yelled. “I don’t know.” Someone responded. My legs suddenly turned to rubber and I felt myself sinking to the floor. I let out some muffled sounds. The walls closed in on me and my sight became weary. I was terrified. I knew what this was, I knew but I couldn’t tell them, I couldn’t do anything. 

Usually Tara was there to help me but she was thousands of miles away. I had no idea what I was going to do now. 

“...Panic attack.” I heard someone say and I wanted to answer, I wanted to scream they were right but I couldn’t do it, my body wasn’t working. Tears were flowing uncontrollable and my whole body was shaking. 

Only pieces of conversations stayed with me after that. Heavy arms folding around me. “...Tara...we do?” Yes Tara, call Tara. “...pills....hold her.” After that I completely blacked out. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

My eyes felt so heavy but I forced them to open anyway. 

The room was a blur. I felt exhausted yet my body seemed to be relaxed. Those were the effects of my medication. When had I taken my meds?

Someone was holding me. I slowly turned my head to see who it was. 

Taehyung smiled relieved. “You’re awake.” He whispered. Behind him the sun was shining. I looked around. They were all over my room. Jimin was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. Yoongi and Hobi were sleeping in each other’s arms on my sofa. Seokjin was sitting in the chair next to my bed and Namjoon and Jungkook were sitting on the foot end of the bed. Taehyung's hands slowly let go of me and I felt a bit sad he did. 

“What happened?”

“You had a panic attack.” I groaned, pieces of last night started to come back to me. 

My father. This happened because of him. “We called Tara.” Jungkook continued. “We thought she would know what to do.” I nodded. “Thank you.” 

“She told me to hold you, she said a strong grip helps when the medicine isn’t yet but you fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.” Taehyung chattered. I sat up a bit straighter. “Thank you.” 

“You should thank Tara really.” Jimin said. “It was lucky I already had her number, your phone broke from the fall.” Great, now I would have to buy a new phone. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Namjoon wondered. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so scared Katie, we didn’t know what to do.” 

“I’m sorry guys, I really am.” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Jungkook Yawned. Taehyung took my hand and squeezed it. Yoongi and Hobi were still sound asleep. It made me smile to see them so peaceful, so vulnerably in love. 

“Jimin can I use your phone to call Tara?” He nodded. “I already texted her you’re awake.” He handed his phone. She picked up immediately and I left to the bathroom to have some privacy.

“Katie, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Tara. Thank you for helping out.” 

“Anytime sweetheart, but you should’ve told them about your panic attacks. This was bound to happen. Jimin told me Taehyung was almost hysterical.” That made my heart heavy, knowing I caused him that much worry. 

“I’m coming to Barcelona by the way.” She announced. My eyes widened. “You are?”

“I’m in between projects anyway and Jimin asked me to help him with something.” I shrugged. “So he texted you?” I was sure she was blushing. “He did, we text all the time. We’ve even skyped a couple of times.” 

“Then I guess I’ll see you in Barcelona.” 

“See you tonight.” She said before she hung up the phone. I walked back into my room. Yoongi and Hobi were awake now too. “How are you?” Hobi asked. “I’m okay, thank you for everything guys.” They both gave me a shy smile. 

I handed Jimin his phone back. “Thanks.” He stood up. “Did you know she’s coming to Barcelona too?” He nodded and I started walking to the bathroom again to fix my hair. “I’m picking her up from the airport late tonight, she still had some things to take care of today.” I stopped and turned around. “So _you’re_ picking up _my_ best friend?” I gasped. “Well-I-” He stuttered. I laughed. “I’m messing with you, glad to see you’re taking my advice. I’m coming with you of course.” 

“Of course.” He repeated. Nobody asked what happened, why I had a panic attack. They all understood that if I wanted to tell them, I would. And I wanted to, I really did but I needed more time. 

* * *

I unpacked my toiletries and laid out my laptop on the desk and went over to the balcony I seemed to have again. This time I didn’t have a view of the city, but I could see the beach. We weren’t in center barcelona but just outside of it. I didn’t mind, I loved the beach. Last time I went was with my grandmother. She had been too old and too ill to take me on a vacation far away so we drove just across the border with the Netherlands and rented a small cottage there, just grandma and me.

We stayed at the beach for two weeks. I loved every second of it, it was the last real time I spent alone with her before she passed. 

God I still miss her every day.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. “Come in.” Taehyung strolled in, carefully closing the door behind him. “Hey, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay after last night.” I sat down on the sofa behind the bed. “I’m fine, Taehyung thanks.”

“Listen.” He continued after a silence. I got you something.” He handed me the blue giftback he was holding in his hand. I carefully took it. “You didn’t have to-” He shushed me and told me to open the bag. In it was a brand new phone. “Taehyung, I can’t accept this.” 

“Katie, please do.” He touched my hand lightly to push the gift back in my direction. “I-”

“I left you a playlist of songs I think you would find inspirational for writing and my number is already on your speed dial.” My mouth parted, I wanted to say something, anything really but I couldn’t make a sound. This was literally the sweetest thing anyone had done for me, ever. I couldn’t wait to listen to the playlist. 

“Thank you.” I eventually managed to say. He smiled again and told me he had some more work to do, so he left pretty quick.

I turned on my new phone and listened to Taehyung’s playlist.

After dinner Jimin and I left for the airport. I was excited to see Tara again. I had really missed her, I know it sounds silly I mean, I am a grown-up, I should be able to go a week without seeing my best friend but it was hard. Having my first panic attack without her being there was terrifying and I was just happy I would get to spend some time with her again. 

When she noticed me in the crowd she screamed my name and ran to me. Her enthusiasm was infectious and it made my heart glow.

I hugged her so tight I thought we were going to crush each other. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Katie, home is not the same without you there.” I fought some tears and pulled back. “You look gorgeous T, you’re radiating.” She smiled so bright I could see all of her teeth. She had her sunglasses ready in her gorgeous hair. Where mine was long and copper, hers was ashy and snit short with pretty beach waves. Honestly Tara was one of the most beautiful women I knew. Combined with her charms, she had the power to win over any guy she wanted.

She turned to Jimin who looked like he was in awe. “So we finally meet in real life.” She said, was that a flirty tone in her voice? And did she just wink at him? God he even blushed, what was happening here? 

“Hi Tara.” He squealed. They stood a little awkward for a moment, not knowing whether to hug or shake hands so Jimin just took her bag and told her the car was waiting. 

“I love that you’re here.” 

“I’m excited to be here! And excited to meet the others.”

“Just please, act normal. They’re just people.” 

“I acted normal around Jimin didn’t I?” She lowered her voice so he couldn’t hear us anymore while he threw Tara’s luggage in the trunk. “Well-”

“Oh no, it was awkward wasn’t it?” I giggled. “A bit.”

“It’s just that we have been texting everyday and skyping but seeing him in real life now it’s different.”

We talked the whole car ride, not giving Jimin any chance to speak.

“So how are you feeling babe?”

“I’m okay T.”

“Why did you have a panic attack? Your last one was so long ago.” I tumbled with my thumbs. “He called Tara, my father.” I whispered so Jimin wouldn’t hear. She immediately threw her arms around me. “It’s going to be okay Katie, he can’t get to you here.” I sighed, I knew that but what would happen when I went back? What would happen when I went home? He would probably find me there. 

I quickly shook away the thought. I should try and think about happy things right now. My best friend being here with me, in one of the most beautiful cities in Europe, for example. 

When we got to the hotel, the rest of the guys were waiting in the lobby. They greeted Tara politely, a lot more excited then they did with me but then again she isn’t going to be with them twenty-four seven for months, she’s a visitor. She shook their hands with the biggest smile on her face. I noticed Seokjin and Namjoon allowed their glances to linger a little bit longer than necessary. I couldn’t blame them. She was really pretty. 

Jimin helped carry her luggage to my room and left soon after allowing us to catch up for the evening. 

“This is a beautiful room, I thought they would stuff you away in some small, dark room or something.” I chuckled, I thought they would do that too. 

“What’s this?” I turned to Tara who was holding a bottle of red wine. I smiled and approached the table. There was a small card on the table next to two glasses. 

_It’s an aged Tempranillo from Toro, it’s dry yet sweet._

_You’re going to love it. Enjoy._

_Taehyung._

_PS: Don’t forget to write your thoughts in our notebook, I already did._

She grabbed the card and put the bottle back on the table again. “Isn’t he sweet?” She laughed. “Yes, very.” I said, lost in my thoughts. “Your notebook?” She raised a brow. “This is it right?” She took our notebook from the table. It was a small blue one. Taehyung had written ‘Wine Reviews’ and our names on the cover. It looked a bit childish but I loved it. 

She browsed through it. “You’re very thorough.” She mumbled. “Jeez, Katie do you spend every night with him doing this?” She said it sarcastically but my blushing gave me away. “You do!” She exclaimed. “You like him don’t you?” 

“No!” I said a little too fast. “Hmhm, sure you don’t.” She sang. “You know he only had eyes for you just now, right?” I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, sure.” I taunted. “They were all stunned by your beauty.” She shook her head smiling. “Not Taehyung, He was looking at you the entire time, how could you not see that? Are you sure nothing is going on between the two of you?”

“He’s just easy to talk to.” And yes, maybe I should admit this whole tasting wine thing was an excuse to talk to him but that didn’t mean I liked him, did it?

“Yes I’m sure you two talk all night long.” I slapped her arm playfully and she giggled. “Well, are we going to open up this bottle or what?”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

I kept twisting and turning but couldn’t manage to fall asleep. Tara was sleeping safe and sound but I had too many thoughts running through my mind. I decided to take a walk. The hallways were empty but most of the lights were still on. I only passed one or two of the hotel staff on the way. 

I took the stairs and my feet automatically carried me to the kitchen. A cup of tea would do me good. A clock on the wall told me it was two-fifteen in the morning. I put the kettle on and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. 

“Can’t sleep either?” A soft voice startled me. I knew exactly to whom that voice belonged. “No.” I sighed. Taehyung leaned on the counter next to me. “Do you want a cup?” He nodded. “Yes please.” I finished preparing our cups of tea and sat down on the kitchen island. “Tae, can I call you Tae?”

“You can call me whatever you want Katie.” He whispered. “Good, Tae it is.” His eyes twinkled against the moonlight and the corners of his mouth curled up. “Have you ever been in love?”

“I don’t think so, no.” 

“How so?” He was obviously startled by the question. “I don’t know, Katie. I want it though, it’s not like I have been avoiding it but I’ve been busy with my career.” I sipped from the hot tea. “I think I haven’t been either.” He rubbed his eyes. “What about Dean?”

“I don’t think I loved him, I think I just didn’t want to be alone.” I paused and put down my cup. “When I see Yoongi and Hobi together, it just- I’ve never looked at Dean the way they look at each other and when I think about him I don’t feel anything.” He smiled sadly. “It’s not a crime you know, not wanting to be alone.”

“But it’s pretty pathetic, especially how I let Dean treat me sometimes.” I leaned my hands on the edge of the island and glanced at his outfit. He was wearing checkered pants and a grey shirt. His hair was messy and the curls danced around his head.

He looked so attractive right now. I shook the thoughts away. “Tara is right, I deserve better. I can’t believe I ever even lowered my standards like that.” Tae stepped forward and took both of my hands. “Katie, it’s okay to have regrets in life, how else do you know if you have lived it to the fullest?” The small wrinkles next to his eyes appeared again and I wanted to touch them, to trace the thin lines. 

His eyes locked into mine. The look in his eyes changed, it softened. I felt the air between us getting warmer and I wondered if he could feel it too, if he wanted to feel it. I felt my lips dry up and my heartbeat increasing. 

I lifted my hand and slowly caressed his cheek before I realised what I was doing. 

I let my hand fall and turned my head away. What was I thinking? “I should probably go to bed.” He didn’t move so I let myself slide over the counter and jumped off, leaving the rest of my tea untouched. “Katie?” I turned. “Have wonderful dreams.” He said once again. It made my heart swell up every time he said those words. “You too Tae.” I replied before rushing back to my room. I didn’t sleep. I couldn’t because now I had even bigger problems. 

I liked him. I liked Taehyung in a way I shouldn’t and I couldn’t help it. God this is bad, really bad. I even almost kissed him just now, if I hadn’t run away I probably would have. 

* * *

In the morning I woke up to an empty room with a text from Tara. _“I’m already up, I promised Jimin to meet him in the danceroom.”_

I rolled my eyes and got up.I put on my new high waist jeans, a grey crop top that was worth more than my converse sneakers and a pink kimono that brought out my eyes. I grabbed the notebook and ran downstairs for breakfast. Jungkook and Yoongi were the only ones there. “Where are the others?” 

“They had recordings or shoots to attend.” 

“Oh.” I couldn’t hide the small disappointment in me that had hoped Taehyung would be here so we could share our thoughts about the wine. 

I sat down and filled my plate. “You know, I’m free this morning.” Jungkook Bubbled. “There’s a gamer convention I wanted to go to-”

“No, Jungkook I have not forgotten the last time we went out, Elena nearly killed me for it.”

“Come on Katie, I promise Elena won’t know, she’s away on business anyway.” 

“I’ll come too.” Yoongi added. Jungkook looked at me, waiting for my response. “Fine, but only because I want to keep an eye on you guys. Meet me outside in ten and wear disguises.” 

We took the bus to center Barcelona. After about twenty minutes we arrived at the convention and I got the tickets. Jungkook could barely stand still from excitement. He didn’t even wait for us and jogged to the entrance. “Kook wait!” I yelled. He turned around, eyeing me. “Glad to see someone other than Seokjin is using my nickname.”

“I just thought it would be stupid for me to yell your name here. We want to blend in right?” I responded. “Oh.” 

“But if you like that nickname I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” I could see him lighting up. I don’t know why he was so happy to have a nickname, but then again Hobi and I also prefered to go by our nicknames, maybe he wanted that too or maybe it made him feel more part of the group. People liked nicknames for so many reasons. I had my own too.

“Kook, if you’re going to run off we should agree on an hour and place to meet again.” He nodded. “How about we meet here at noon?” I gave him a nod and he was gone. I turned to Yoongi. “You can go too if you want.” 

“Nah, I’ll stay with you. I don’t really have a thing for video games.” I smiled. “So, how long have you and Hoseok been together?” 

“Two years, eleven months and five days.” I laughed. “That’s oddly specific.” He lifted his shoulders. “What can I say, I really love the man.” 

“So your anniversary is coming up soon.” He nodded. 

“Yes, I would love to take him to a restaurant or something to celebrate but-” 

“I really hope you get to do that sometime.” 

“Me too.” There was a little silence and I could feel he was bummed about it so I tried to keep the subject happy. “How did it start? And who started it? Tell me everything.” I exclaimed. Apparently it happened one evening when they were in their room and had a little bit too much to drink. Yoongi told me it was Hobi who confessed his feelings to him first. “He was so adorable, when he confessed he panicked and told me nothing had to change between us.”

“So, did you tell the others the next day?” Yoongi shook his head. “No we kept it hidden for quite some time, we wanted to be sure of the relationship before we brought other people into it.” I nodded, that was understandable. “But they had their suspicions. It’s hard to keep something hidden if you’re with them all day.” He paused. “We’ve become quite good at it though.” His voice grew sad. “We told them about half a year after it began. They were so supportive.” Yoongi’s voice cracked. “They told us they loved us unconditionally and would support us every step of the way.” He had to wipe a tear away and I pulled him into a hug. 

“If you tell the others I cried I will deny it.” He sniffed. It made me giggle. 

We strolled through the rest of the booths while we debated over the number of games Jungkook would bring back with him later. 

I enjoyed spending time with Yoongi, he was pretty funny behind his cool exterior. 

He looked at his watch. “We should meet Jungkook at the entrance, it’s almost noon.” I nodded.

* * *

Jungkook was already twenty minutes late so I texted him: _“Kook where are you?”_

I didn’t get a response so I called him, still no answer. “He’s always late, let’s get something to drink while we wait.” He went to the little shop on the left and ordered two coffee’s. “Thanks.” 

After a while I really started to worry. “Where is he? It’s been almost an hour.” 

“I don’t know Katie, he probably lost track of time.” I took out my phone and called him again. Nothing. So I called again, voicemail. So I left a message. “Kook, where are you, we're starting to worry?” 

Another half hour and there was still no sign of him. “We should go look.” Yoongi agreed so we searched the whole event. I called him about five more times but Jungkook was nowhere to be found. Two hours had gone by now, two. “Yoongi I know he’s usually late but two hours? I’m really worried.” He was trying to keep me calm but I could see he was worried as well. 

It took us another forty minutes to search every single corner of the event again till eventually I saw him. He was wrapped up in a virtual reality game. “I found him.” I pulled on Yoongi’s arm.

“Kook!” I Chided. “Oh hey guys.” He grinned. Anger rose within me but I decided not to make a scene here. “It’s time to go.” I said cooly.

The whole ride to the hotel we kept silent, all of us. I knew Jungkook could feel the tension, he played with his fingers and acted all innocent the entire ride. Like he thought that would make him get away with it.

“Guys, come on why are you giving me the silent treatment?” I threw my purse into the sofa where Namjoon was sitting. “Where did you guys come from?” I crossed my arms in front of my chest. “The video game convention.” I told him, a little more harsh than I meant. “Where Yoongi and I spent almost three hours looking for Jungkook.” 

“I just got lost in a game Katie.” Jungkook countered. “For three hours?” Yoongi interrupted. “Do you have any idea how worried we were?” I yelled. “I called you so many times, Yoongi even had to stop me from calling the police at some point, I was worried sick. You should’ve let us know you were okay.”

“Yes mom.” He joked. That got me raging mad.

Taehyung and Hobi came running downstairs. “Guys, this is a hotel.” Hobi said. “What’s going on?” Taehyung added. I took a step closer to Jungkook. “Don’t mock me.” I said pointing at him. “Yoongi and I searched for three hours, three hours Kook! If you’re going to be late have the decency to let us know. I have better things to do than to worry about spoiled brats.” He took a step back, intimidated. And hurt. 

I immediately knew that what I said was wrong, horribly wrong but I couldn’t care. I was too angry. 

“Katie, sweetheart, have you eaten?” I turned around to see a sweaty Tara and Jimin standing in the hallway. Some hotelstaff were pausing for a second to see what was happening. Tara dragged me to the kitchen. She ordered me to sit down and made me a quick sandwich. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” I said, already with my mouth full. I hadn’t realised how hungry I was. I did tend to get unbearable when I was starving. “What did you guys fight about?” 

“Jungkook disappeared.” I blurted out. “For three hours.” She touched my hand. “And that’s not okay Katie but I think he knows that now.” She looked at me intensely. “I need to apologize, don’t I?” I sighed. “Thanks for the sandwich T.” The dimples in her cheeks appeared. “Anytime Kates.” 

“You okay?” I heard Taehyung's voice say softly. He and Jimin walked into the kitchen. “Yes, I’m sorry about my outburst.” 

“Hey, I’m not the victim of your scolding.” He laughed. “I know, I’m going to apologize in a bit, I just need some more time to cool off.” 

“Jungkook is a lot more sensitive than he lets on. I’m not justifying what he did but he just gets lost in his own world sometimes.” Taehyung explained. I nodded. I understood that, that happened to me sometimes too. I really needed to apologize. 


End file.
